


bleak

by saignant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 05:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant





	bleak

“No, Connor, step away from the edge, please. Come inside with me. It's way to cold, you'll catch pneumonia.”

“But Gavin, don't you understand? Even if I had already caught it, which is ridiculous, I would be fine when I come back. CyberLife will upload my memories into a new body. I've put up with this defect one for long enough. The doctors can't fix it, so I'll get a new one.” Connor smiled, and stepped even closer to the edge of the hospital roof. His head was bald, he was painfully thin and his skin looked gray. 

“Connor, you've got to let go of that dream. You have cancer, and I know it is hard to accept. But you're not an Android. There is no CyberLife, and if you jump, you will never come back to me,” Gavin begged, tears streaming down his face. “Please, baby, come back inside. Please, for me.”

“I love you, Gavin,” Connor smiled, “and I do this for you.”


End file.
